Rote Äpfel und alte Erinnerungen
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Hana ist zu einem Teenager herangewachsen und besucht Mahorca, um mehr über ihre Pflegemütter herauszufinden. Mahorca erzählt mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge von ihren Hexenschülerinnen, die sie seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat.


_Sodala - hier habe ich mal eine uralte Fanfiction ausgegraben (von 2006). Ich habe damals bei solchen Hexenschulen mitgemacht und sollte für eine Hexenprüfung einen One Shot schreiben. Da ich ihn doch ganz nett finde, will ich ihn euch nicht vorenthalten. Ich habe übrigens bestanden :D_

_Beste Grüße,_  
_Ivy_

* * *

Überall in der Hexenwelt blühten die Blumen, Sträucher und Wiesen. Ein Mädchen mit 2 langen blonden Zöpfen saß auf einer der vielen Wiesen unter einem großen alten Baum. Plötzlich fiel ein saftiger roter Apfel vor ihre Füße. Sie hob den Apfel auf und rannte zum Hexendorf. Schwer atmend hielt sie vor einem kleinen Haus mit einem großen Garten. Eine alte Frau mit einer weißen Katze auf dem Schoß saß in einem Schaukelstuhl auf der Veranda des Hauses.

"Hallo Mahorca. Schau, dieser Apfel ist von meinem Lieblingsbaum gefallen und er sah so lecker aus, da wollte ich ihn einfach mit dir teilen!"

"Vielen Dank, meine kleine Hana."

Die Katze sprang vom Schoß Mahorca's und flog als die Elfe Lala zum Gartentisch. Hana und Mahorca folgten ihr und nahmen am Tisch platz. Schon im nächsten Moment war der Apfel in 3 geteilt. Denn Lala sollte ja auch ein Stück abbekommen. Als Mahorca in den Apfel biss, fingen ihre Augen richtig an zu leuchten. "Hm ist der lecker. So einen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen."

Hana sah Mahorca mit großen Augen an. Die Hexe bemerkte dies und fragte Hanna: "Was brennt dir denn so auf der Zunge mein Kind? Du kannst mich ruhig alles fragen." Hana seufzte und wirkte zugleich erleichtert. Schon fing sie an zu erzählen: "Sag mal Mahorca, ich habe gehört, dass Hexenbabys der Hexenkönigin, so wie ich, immer von anderen Hexen großgezogen werden. Also so in den ersten 2 Jahren. Und ich habe meine Mutter gefragt, von wem ich denn großgezogen wurde. Sie sagte, dass du da am besten Bescheid darüber weißt. Und jetzt wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir ihre Antwort erklären könntest?"

Mahorca überlegte und fing nach langem Zögern schließlich an: "Nun, es ist schon einige Jahre, na ja, um ehrlich zu sein 15 Jahre her, als ich die Mädchen das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Die Mädchen waren damals 10 Jahre alt, also dürften sie jetzt 25 sein."  
Hana drängelte: "Bitte Mahorca! Erzähle mir mehr von damals!"

"Na gut, also vor 17 Jahren wurde ich eine Hexenkröte. Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag meiner Entlarvung erinnern. Doremi kam in meinen Magic Shop und schon war es um mich geschehen. Doremi war wirklich die tollpatschigste Hexenschülerin, die ich jemals hatte. Aber im Grunde genommen, war sie wirklich eine Liebe. Später schleppte sie noch ihre 2 Freundinnen Sophie und Emilie an. Emilie war wirklich sehr fleißig und Sophie war sehr sportlich. Zusammen renovierten die 3 meinen Magic Shop, er sah richtig schön aus, obwohl ich es nie zugegeben hatte.

Als dann meine Erzfeindin Melissa auftauchte, brachte sie gleich ihre Hexenschülerin Nicole mit, die dann meine Schülerin wurde. Nicole war wirklich eine Wunderschülerin und in der Menschenwelt ein richtiger Kinderstar.

Ach ja, und dann gab es da noch die kleine Bibi, Doremi's Schwester. Bibi ging damals noch in den Kindergarten und hat wegen ihres jungen Alters immer die Hexenprüfungen verschlafen. Aber einmal hat sie eine so glanzvolle Tat vollbracht, dass die Hexenkönigin ihr den 6. Grad schenkte. Bibi dürfte jetzt 20 Jahre alt sein.

Als du dann zu uns kamst, gab es gleich am Anfang ein riesiges Chaos. Aber je länger du bei uns warst, desto besser gingen die Mädchen mit dir um und später sahen sie dich als ihre richtige Tochter. Dein erstes Wort war übrigens Mama.

Später wurde dann Momoko meine Schülerin. Als sie kam wurdest du gerade 1 Jahr alt. Nach 2 Jahren musstest du ja leider zurück in die Hexenwelt in die Hexenbabygrippe. Die Mädchen waren darüber sehr traurig. Aber nach den 2 Jahren Ausbildung waren sie dann auch richtige Hexen und konnten mich zurück verwandeln. Ich hatte meinen Magic Shop verkauft und bin zurück in die Hexenwelt gegangen. Seitdem habe ich die 6 Mädchen nicht mehr gesehen."

Schluchzend fügte Mahorca hinzu: "Ich wüsste zu gern, was aus meinen Mädchen geworden ist..."

Hana überlegte ... Nach einer Weile hatte sie eine Idee: "Nun, wie wär's, wenn wir einen Ausflug in die Menschenwelt machen? Wir könnten schauen was aus ihnen geworden ist. Komm, sag ja. Du möchtest doch unbedingt wissen, wie es ihnen geht. Und ich würde auch gerne mal meine Pflegemütter sehen."

Mahorca konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Ihr Herz sprang gleich ein wenig höher und sie dankte Hanna sehr für die Idee.

Schon am nächsten Tag machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in die Menschenwelt...

Doremi hat ihren eigenen Magic Shop eröffnet. Sie nennt ihn Maho Shop.

Emilie hat eine kleine Familie gegründet, ihre Tochter ist gerade 2 Jahre alt geworden und sie wurde Hanna getauft.  
Sophie und Nicole sind sehr erfolgreich. Nicole gehört zu den angesagtesten Schauspielern der Welt und hat sogar schon den Oscar gewonnen. Sophie führt ihre eigene kleine Bäckerei und ist eine großartige Sportlerin. Sie hat schon an den Olympischen Spielen teilgenommen und sogar mit Erfolg.

Bibi studiert gerade. Sie möchte Grundschullehrerin werden.

Und Momoko ist zurück nach Amerika gegangen. Dort lebt sie nun vergnügt mit ihren alten Freunden.

Und was machen jetzt Hana und Mahorca? Nun, sie gehen ihren alltäglichen Pflichten in der Hexenwelt nach und wenn sie grade mal ein wenig Zeit haben, essen sie zusammen Äpfel und schauen sich in der Kristallkugel an, was die Mädchen von damals gerade treiben.


End file.
